


Close Quarters

by threewalls



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fluff, Genderqueer, High School, Kissing, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tonight was the principal's latest crazy initiative to promote 'togetherness' across the student body, which meant that everyone, every student, was supposed to bed down together. On the floor of the gym.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtriskell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jtriskell).



> When I wrote this, I hadn't seen past episode 9.

The hallways of her dorm, and the pathways outside, were thronged with people, boys carrying pillows and blankets piled so high in front of them that Mizuki had seen more than three collisions on her way over. With her own blanket folded neatly and wrapped around her shoulders, and her pillow held in front of her, she'd luckily avoided all that.

Looking around the indoor basketball courts, all the equipment, the bleachers, the boards, replaced by mats from the gymnastics' store, Mizuki got nervous again, though she refused to let it show on her face.

Tonight was the principal's latest crazy initiative to promote 'togetherness' across the student body, which meant that everyone, every student, was supposed to bed down together. On the floor of the gym. Over her months masquerading as boy, Mizuki had sort of gotten used to how little some guys would wear to sleep-- thankfully, no one was naked here-- but there were a lot of guys milling around the courts, and not very much space. And this wasn't even everyone yet.

Mizuki stood with her back against the wall. Maybe if she waited long enough, she'd be able to get a place on one of the outside mats.

Nakatsu found her there, and he started talking really fast about all sorts of things, like the food he liked to eat (Okonomiyaki), how the football team was going in the inter-school competitions (really well), and how soft her flannel pyjamas looked (really soft; Nakatsu stuttered and blushed, and started asking where she bought them). Mizuki never had to talk very much around Nakatsu, which was always relaxing, when she could worry less about what she might say and how she said it.

"It's three to a mat," Sano interrupted. He'd come up behind Nakatsu; he looked like he didn't want to be there. "We should sleep together."

Mizuki thought she would just die, or sink into the floor, but she found herself nodding, and then following Sano and Nakatsu across the mats, that was that.

\---

Nakatsu couldn't sleep. He was too excited. That delicate, tea tree smell was from Mizuki's shampoo. That subtle heat creeping along his left side was from Mizuki's body. Nakatsu wished there was better lighting in the gym, so that he would have been able to watch the cute faces Mizuki no doubt made as he was sleeping, but even that couldn't dampen his enthusiasm. That elbow digging into his stomach, that was Mizuki's. He was sleeping beside Mizuki!!!

Ok, Sano was on Mizuki's other side, but of all the guys here, Nakatsu would have trusted Mizuki's virtue with Sano. Mizuki was a pretty and innocent flower of a boy, and Nakatsu knew exactly what guys might want to do with him. To him. On him.

Nakatsu bit his lip, because he was IN LOVE and didn't want to frighten Mizuki with the power of his affection. He thought he was doing ok, so far, just keeping his hands to himself and calmly enjoying the proximity of his beloved. Even Katsu-kun was behaving like a gentleman, only a bit stiff. (Oh, it had been a good plan to jerk off in that toilet stall earlier, after brushing his teeth. Nakatsu knew he would be such a caring, thoughtful boyfriend.)

Mizuki shifted in his sleep, thrusting his bent elbow even further into Nakatsu's ribs. Nakatsu tried rolling onto his side, facing Mizuki, but that left him with a right arm that kept trying to slide down across Mizuki's delicate, sleeping form. Maybe if he just let his arm fall into the tiny, tiny space between them, it would be okay.

Suddenly, Mizuki grabbed his arm and draped it high across his chest. He didn't say anything to Nakatsu. He didn't even seem to have woken up. Nakatsu thought his heart would beat right out of his body and run away it was thumping so hard and so fast.

Mizuki's chest was softer than he expected, and weirdly rounded-- Nakatsu let his hand cup that roundness to see if it made any more sense. He thought he'd found a nipple, but he wasn't sure, so he brushed his fingertips over that spot, again and again, and then it hardened and stuck up. But that was normal. Everyone had nipples. He had nipples.

Mizuki sat up, and then he-- OMG, she, Mizuki had breasts! -- was gone.

\---

Mizuki wasn't in their room, or their building, or anywhere outside Sano could think she might have gone.

At 1:00, like they'd arranged, he met Nakatsu back at the entrance to the basketball courts. Nakatsu had checked all the classrooms, all the bathrooms, starting from the ones at the courts.

Sano had a thought. The school held public exhibition matches here; there would be _female_ toilets. He started off towards them-- Nakatsu wouldn't shut up asking until Sano said where he was going. So he said, and Nakatsu did shut up, nodding like he actually understood why Mizuki might have gone there.

Sano pushed hard against the swinging door of the bathroom, striding over to the cubicles and crouching down to see if he could spot Mizuki's ankles. But, she wasn't in here, either. He paced back over to Nakatsu.

"Hey, Sano! How long have you known that Mizuki's a--"

Sano lunged forward and kissed him, because Nakatsu would be stupid enough to say things that could get Mizuki in trouble out loud and throwing a punch, starting a fight, would probably get them all the attention Sano was trying to avoid. It wasn't a very long kiss, just a hard press of lips on lips, but it worked as a distraction.

Nakatsu stood there for a moment, staring forward at Sano with his brow furrowed.

"I'm not a girl," he said. Nakatsu stabbed a pointed finger at the middle of Sano's chest, obviously flat and toned beneath the tight T-shirt he was wearing. "You're not a girl."

"You're not drunk," came Mizuki's fluting voice from behind them. She was standing in the doorway, still holding onto the door, like she'd been a boy so long that she'd forgotten she was allowed in here.

"I'm sorry," Nakatsu blurted out at her, making a strange gesture with his hand. "About before."

Mizuki shrugged, hunching her shoulders forward, and she was smiling, if a little nervously, as she finally stepped all the way into the bathroom.

"Where were you?" Sano asked. How had she found them?

"I went to Umeda-sensei's office," she said, "but then I came back and you were gone. I went looking-- I could hear you in the hallway."

"Sano's gay!" Nakatsu announced, as though Mizuki's earlier comment had only just registered, vibrating, bouncing on the spot.

"Bi," Sano retorted, and kicked across at Nakatsu's feet. Mizuki wasn't the only one with a secret the whole school didn't need to hear. "Shut up."

"What does--"?

"Both," Mizuki said, quickly. "Boys and girls."

And then Nakatsu was asking if you really could like both, and Mizuki was nodding at him with a beatifically horrified expression on her face. Her eyes didn't get any smaller the longer the conversation dragged on. Nakatsu might have been hot, but he wasn't bright; Mizuki was both. Sano never understood why she let Nakatsu talk all over her.

"Nakatsu is bi, too," Nakatsu said, grinning at Mizuki and looking so relieved. That was enough. Sano wasn't going to just stand here and wait for Nakatsu to start having brilliant ideas about orgies.

"I have training tomorrow morning." Sano looked down at his watch. "In four hours. We talk about this later."

"I've got time before dinner tomorrow," Mizuki said, and Nakatsu was nodding with her.

"Sure, whatever," Sano said. "We go back to sleep now? And don't talk to anyone about-- this."

The space on the mats with their stuff was smaller than when they'd left it, other boys encroaching in with stray hands and feet. Sano shoved them back but it didn't make much difference. They had to lie on their sides to fit. Mizuki stayed in the middle, where no one else would figure out her secret, and Sano made Nakatsu be the one facing out, since his grabby hands had got them all out of bed in the first place.

Mizuki was small and warm, and Nakatsu snored, when he was actually asleep. Sano didn't need this. Sano didn't need anyone. Even if he wanted this, wanted them.

Whatever. Tomorrow.


End file.
